The Demon King
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [Yuuri] Shibuya Yuuri mendapatkan dirinya menjadi seorang raja dari sebuah negeri bernama Shin Makoku. Hal yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya.
1. Prologue

The Demon King

_Disclaimer: _Tidak memiliki Kyou Kara Maou adalah milik Tomo Takabayashi sebagai pengarang asli, dan Temari Matsumoto sebagai ilustratornya.

_Genre: tragedy/fantasy_.

Peringatan: Shonen-ai. OC (s) dan beberapa nama tempat/desa/kerajaan dibuat sendiri. Adegan berdarah secara implisit. _Alternate reality and timeline_. _Semi-canon_.

_Rating: _T+ (kemungkinan berubah di _chapter-chapter _ke depan)

Ringkasan: Shibuya Yuuri mendapatkan dirinya menjadi seorang raja dari sebuah negeri bernama Shin Makoku. Hal yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

*O-K.K.M-O* _Prologue _*O-K.K.M-O*

Gwendal menatap sayu pemandangan di depannya. Roman wajahnya yang dingin, bertambah dingin seiring dengan semakin lamanya dia melihat-lihat keadaan. Asap panas tidak melelehkan tatapan dingin nan tajam miliknya. Kedua tangannya mengepal hebat—menunjukkan suasana hati yang sedang dia rasakan. Asap tebal serta aroma anyir darah, tidak membuatnya menutup indera penciumannya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menggertakkan gigi agar tidak hancur—seperti kedua tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Dia sudah hidup lebih dari seratus tahun. Menjadi seorang _mazoku _sejati, membuatnya melihat pahit-manis dunia. Manusia berkata, mereka ingin menjadi seperti _mazoku _yang berumur panjang. Umur panjang dan awet muda, siapa yang tidak mau? Setidaknya, itulah pikiran manusia yang sempit. Gwendal von Voltaire bahkan lebih memilih berumur seperti manusia, bila keadaan yang harus dia lihat terus-menerus adalah keadaan menyedihkan. Bukan karena dia menyesal dilahirkan sebagai _mazoku_, tetapi, dia menyesali mengapa umur _mazoku _cukup panjang untuk melihat hal-hal menyedihkan.

Conrart Weller juga sama. Bagi setengah manusia dan _mazoku_, dia merasakan hal yang Gwendal rasakan. Percampuran darah antara keduanya, membuat Conrart berumur lebih panjang dari manusia, tetapi lebih pendek dari _mazoku_. Dia sudah hidup cukup lama untuk melihat inferioritas perang. Bahkan jauh sebelum ini, dia merasakan juga perang yang telah merenggut nyawa gadis yang dia sayangi.

Sulit dipercaya bila dulu, tempat ini adalah sebuah desa yang indah. Clarineville adalah desa penghasil gandum utama di Shin Makoku, membuat desa ini menjadi salah satu aset berharga negara. Clarineville, pengekspor gandum yang bagus. Kualitas gandum yang bagus dan murah, bisa ditemukan di desa ini. Dengan penduduk yang ramah dan menerima menusia dengan tangan terbuka, membuat Clarineville adalah tempat yang tidak akan mempunyai musuh.

"Kalian cari petunjuk dan temukan orang-orang yang selamat!"

Conrart memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan ragu. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tahu, dengan keadaan parah seperti ini, tidak aneh bila tidak ditemukan orang yang selamat—walau hanya seorang. Clarineville sudah tidak ada. Clarineville sudah lenyap dari peta Shin Makoku. Clarineville, sudah tidak ada.

Kayu yang terbakar di sampingnya, dulu bangunan apa? Tubuh orang yang tertimpa reruntuhan, dulu siapa? Tubuh binatang yang terkapar, dulu binatang apa? Tempat dia berpijak, tempat apa?

Desa ini, didominasi warna hijau sebagai karpet tempat berpijak. Bukan warna hitam, merah, dan coklat yang mendominasi. Matahari selalu muncul, tidak pernah merasa tersaingi oleh apa pun. Kali ini, matahari tidak berani keluar dari persembunyian—telah tersaingi oleh asap tebal. Ladang gandum yang berwarna kuning ketika belum panen, kemudian berubah menjadi coklat ketika panen. Sekarang, berwarna hitam pekat, persis seperti ampas gandum ketika dibakar. Bangunan-bangunan yang ramah lingkungan, tempat berlindung para penduduk. Nyatanya, hanya ada kayu-kayu berwarna hitam dan panas bila disentuh.

Bagi Conrart yang sering melewati Clarineville ketika dia pergi menjalankan misi, dia merasa kehilangan. Conrart ingat, di ujung persimpangan jalan ada sebuah _bar _yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita gemuk—dia janda. Kemudian, ada sebuah bangunan besar berwarna putih yang merupakan penginapan, dimiliki oleh pasangan suami-istri yang belum dikaruniai anak. Tuan Lowell mempunyai ladang gandum yang paling luas, terang saja, karena dia paling kaya di desa ini. Haru, pengembala kambing yang murah senyum, apakah kambingnya sudah bertambah? Max, anak dari keluarga Clinton, apakah mulai bisa menghitung?

"Gwendal," tanpa mengeluarkan suara penuh kesedihan, Conrart menghampiri kakaknya. "Ini sudah desa ketiga."

"Aku tahu," jawab Gwendal, melayangkan tatapan ke bawahan-bawahannya yang sedang mencari beberapa petunjuk. "Deklarasi perang."

Percakapan mereka tidak pernah berlangsung lama, hal itu sedikit menguntungkan bila mereka terlibat keadaan genting, seperti sekarang. Seorang prajurit bawahan Conrart, menghampiri mereka dengan langkah berat. Napas sang prajurit tersenggal-senggal, seperti habis melihat hantu. Warna seragam yang tadinya coklat, berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan. Namun, apa yang membuat Gwendal serta Conrart fokus adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang digendong oleh prajurit itu.

Bila dibandingkan, kondisi anak tersebut sedikit lebih baik daripada mayat-mayat yang ada. Tetapi, tidak menutup fakta bahwa kondisi anak tersebut parah.

Umur anak tersebut sekitar duapuluh tahun, dalam umur _mazoku _yang panjang. Bila anak itu manusia, dia berumur sekitar lima sampai enam tahun. Selain umur, semua yang ada di situ, sudah tidak bisa mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri anak itu secara tepat. Merah dan hitam sudah mewarnai tubuh anak tersebut.

"Panggil Gisela!" perintah Gwendal dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh prajurit tersebut. Setelah menaruh anak itu dengan hati-hati di pangkuan Conrart, prajurit tersebut langsung pergi ke bagian medis.

"Dia masih bernapas," Conrart memegang pergelangan tangan sang anak, memastikan masih adanya nadi yang berdenyut. "Kondisinya memang parah, tapi hanya luarnya saja. Sepertinya, ini darah orang lain. Selebihnya, dia hanya luka ringan."

"Kita tetap tidak boleh lengah," Gwendal menepuk bahu si anak. Dia masih ingat pelajaran saat mau menjadi anggota kemiliteran bahwa, jangan tertidur bila dalam kondisi tersebut. Karena, kemungkinan koma akan besar. "Hei, jangan tidur. Bangun."

Bila boleh, Gwendal lebih memilih membiarkan anak itu tertidur. Tapi, sebagai prajurit yang menjunjung tinggi keselamatan rakyat, dia tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu semakin larut dalam gelapnya tidur. Pecinta benda-benda serta makhluk-makhluk mungil, telah memanggil jiwa Gwendal lebih jauh untuk menolong sang anak.

Conrart sedikit menghela napas lega, ketika kedua mata sang anak terbuka. Gwendal yang menghentikan gerakannya, menghela napas sama seperti Conrart—dari situlah, terdapat kemiripan antara kedua kakak-beradik ini—.Kelopak yang terbuka setengah, namun sudah mampu memperlihatkan nuansa biru laut yang kedua mata itu timbulkan. Anak itu memandang intens terhadap orang yang memangkunya. Antara takut? Bingung? Tatapan yang tidak dapat Conrart tebak—sama seperti saat orang-orang berusaha menebak tatapan yang Conrart buat.

"… Tuan Conrart?" ucap anak itu, dengan nada lelah dan tidak bersemangat. "Anda… Tuan Conrart, kan? I… ini aku… Louis…"

"Ya, Louis, saya Conrart," Conrart memperlihatkan senyuman yang hangat, tanpa memperlihatkan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. "Tenanglah, kauselamat. Medis akan datang dan menyembuhkanmu."

"… mereka jahat, Tuan Conrart… mereka… manusia… membunuh Ayah dan Ibu… dan Kak Fiona…" Louis mencengkram erat seragam Conrart dengan sekuat tenaga. "… mereka… aku… aku dibiarkan hidup karena… karena aku diperintah… untuk… menyampaikan pesan pada Tuan Conrart…"

"Louis, diam. Teruskan nanti saja." Conrart berdiri dengan hati-hati. Dia melihat Gisela yang datang dengan dua orang prajurit yang membawa tandu.

"… _aku menginginkan Raja Wolfram…_" ucap Louis, walau terbata-bata dan takut, masih terdengar dengan cukup jelas. Cukup jelas untuk Conrart, Gwendal, Gisela, dan dua orang prajurit untuk mendengarnya. "_Aku… menginginkan Wolfram von Bielefeld… Maou ke-25 untuk diriku sendiri. Ini deklarasi pernikahan, bukan deklarasi perang. Ini perayaan, bukan peringatan…" _

Conrart dan Gwendal saling bertatapan.

Pesan yang tidak lebih dari sekedar ultimatum.


	2. Chapter One : Flushed into Another World

The Demon King

_Disclaimer: _Kyou Kara Maou adalah milik Tomo Takabayashi sebagai pengarang asli, dan Temari Matsumoto sebagai ilustratornya.

_Genre: tragedy/fantasy_.

Peringatan: Shonen-ai. OC (s) dan beberapa nama tempat/desa/kerajaan dibuat sendiri. Adegan berdarah secara implisit. _Alternate reality and timeline_. _Semi-canon_.

_Rating: _T+ (kemungkinan berubah di _chapter-chapter _ke depan)

Ringkasan: Shibuya Yuuri mendapatkan dirinya menjadi seorang raja dari sebuah negeri bernama Shin Makoku. Hal yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

*O-K.K.M-O*Chapter One : Flushed into Another World*O-K.K.M-O*

Shibuya Yuuri tidak ingat, sudah berapa kali dia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Dikepung oleh tiga orang berandalan sekaligus. Mereka memang berumur sama dengan Yuuri, 15 tahun—16 sebentar lagi—tetapi, raut wajah mereka mengalahkan guru-guru tersangar di sekolah. Satu demi satu dari mereka terus melemparkan hujatan, cemoohan, dan candaan yang sudah bosan Yuuri dengar.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Yuuri masih berada dalam situasi aman. Dia berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda. Mengikuti pelajaran, walaupun hari ini ada matematika, pelajaran yang dia benci. Kemudian, mengobrol, bermain, dan bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman saat istirahat makan siang. Saat pulang, dia mampir sebentar ke lapangan khusus _baseball _yang ada di sekolah. Sambil menumpu sepeda, dia memerhatikan dengan seksama klub _baseball _yang sedang latihan. Yuuri pun masih ingat, ada teman sekelasnya yang menyarankan Yuuri untuk bergabung klub _baseball_, sayang, dia tidak mau.

Pikiran pun, kembali mengenang masa lalu. Masa di mana terasa mimpi saat dia melakukan hal yang di luar batas. Dia membangun dinding di sekitar telinga, memantulkan apa pun perkataan temannya. Pikirannya hanyut dalam ego. Akibatnya, dia menaiki sepeda dan meninggalkan temannya yang berceloteh ria begitu saja.

Yuuri tidak membenci _baseball_. Dia amat mencintai _baseball_. Tetapi, kenangan masa lalu kembali datang. Membuat Yuuri harus mengurungkan niat bergabung dengan klub _baseball _di SMA. Padahal SMA yang Yuuri masuki, adalah pemilik klub _baseball _terhandal di kota tersebut, pada tingkat SMA tentunya. Menyangkal atau tidak, hal itu adalah alasan mengapa Yuuri memilih SMA tersebut. Dengan prestasi Yuuri yang biasa-biasa saja, tentu akan sedikit sulit. Dia bukan Shouri yang mempunyai otak cerdas, serta dapat menyelesaikan soal sesulit apa pun.

Pulang dengan perasaan campur-aduk. Hari yang menyedihkan menjadi menyebalkan ketika dia bertemu dengan Murata Ken.

Pemuda yang berambut serta bermata hitam, sama seperti Yuuri. Si jenius itu mengenakan kacamata yang tidak terlalu tebal, sempat Yuuri perdebatkan apakah benar kedua mata Murata tidak normal?

Murata Ken adalah teman SMP Yuuri. Walau satu kelas selama beberapa tahun, Yuuri tidak yakin dia dapat berbaur baik dengan Murata. Karena itu, Yuuri tidak pernah menyapa, pun mengobrol dengannya. Yuuri adalah orang yang tidak bisa dekat dengan orang lain, bila Yuuri tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Konsep kehidupan yang sama ketika dia melihat lumba-lumba. Yuuri membenci lumba-lumba, karena Yuuri tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang hewan tersebut pikirkan.

Bukan berarti Yuuri membenci Murata. Tetapi, ada sebuah dinding penghalang antara mereka. Entah, Yuuri tidak mengetahui mengapa dinding tersebut tercipta. Bila berusaha mengajak Murata berbicara, Yuuri malah merasa sedikit takut. Jadilah, mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Keanehan mereka tidak terasa aneh oleh teman-teman yang lain. Bagi mereka wajar, karena mengetahui bahwa Murata itu murid teladan dan Yuuri murid yang biasa saja.

Sudah sewajarnya, bila Yuuri tidak mau berurusan dengan Murata Ken. Tetapi, Yuuri bimbang. Ketika melihat Murata yang dikepung oleh berandalan-berandalan—berasal dari SMP yang sama dengan Yuuri serta Murata—yang meminta uang dari Murata. Berusaha tidak menolong Murata, Yuuri malah tertangkap basah oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kalian hentikan!" bentak Yuuri setengah hati. Dia ingin lari dan segera pulang ke rumah. "Masih saja mengambil uang milik orang lain."

"Heh? Shibuya Yuuri?"

Berandalan-berandalan itu balik menyerang Yuuri. Pertahanan terhadap Murata yang mulai runtuh, dimanfaatkan oleh yang bersangkutan. Seakan berkata, _"Kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu, Shibuya!" _kemudian, Murata Ken pergi—kabur—begitu saja. Meninggalkan teman yang kini dalam kesulitan.

Padahal, Yuuri sudah berbaik hati mau menolong Murata.

"Lihat! Mangsa kami jadi kabur! Sialan kau, Shibuya Yuuri!"

"Benar. Begitu berani, Harajuku Furi satu ini."

Yuuri menyipitkan mata. "Aku sudah mendengar lelucon itu lebih dari 50.000 kali. Kalau mau protes, protes saja kepada orang yang menamaiku."

Bayangan ibunya, Shibuya Miko, terlintas. Berkali-kali dia mengalami hal yang sama, berkali-kali juga dia membayangkan hal yang sama. Ketika Yuuri bertanya, mengapa dia dinamai _Yuuri _dengan kanji yang sesuai dengan pekerjaan sang Ayah—bunga, laba, keuntungan. Apakah dia begitu dibenci sehingga dia dinamai demikian? Kenapa dia tidak dinamai Michael? Tommy? Andrew?

Shibuya Miko, dengan senyuman menjawab.

"_Yuu-chan. Kau dinamai Yuuri karena waktu itu, ada seorang pemain anggar tampan yang menolongku di Boston. Dia bilang, anak yang lahir bulan Juli adalah anak yang kuat. Kemudian, di tempat asalnya, Juli disebut Yuuri. Jadi? Dengarkan? Mama menamaimu Yuuri karena kaulahir bulan Juli. Bukankah, nama yang bagus? Itu bukti cinta Mama padamu."_

Yah, siapa pun pemain anggar tampan itu, Yuuri harus berterima kasih.

Sesaat melamunkan sang Ibu, Yuuri ditarik ke sebuah toilet umum. Toilet perempuan yang sepi, tidak ada orang satupun saat itu. Aroma yang tidak enak, menguar, menyusup ke hidung Yuuri. Pemuda itu, ingin menutup hidung tapi gerakan kedua tangannya terkunci. Setelah itu, yang dia lihat adalah sebuah toilet dengan air yang menjijikkan.

Yuuri teringat adegan di film-film. Protagonis, yang selalu baik hati dan tidak sombong. Pintar, tampan, rajin menabung, selalu bekerja keras, tetapi tidak kaya. Dia dijahili oleh teman-temannya karena mereka iri dan melihat kemiskinan si protagonis adalah menjijikkan. Karena dibutakan oleh rasa isi, mereka memasukkan kepala si protagonis ke dalam toilet. Waktu itu, Yuuri menaruh lagi piring berisi makanan yang dia pegang.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Mau apa ka—hei!" sekuat apa pun Yuuri, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman para berandalan.

"Nikmatilah duniamu, Harajuku Furi."

Kepalanya ada di dalam toilet. Hal terakhir yang ingin Yuuri dapatkan.

*O-K.K.M-O*

Hari ini, cuaca aneh.

Conrart Weller bukan orang yang bisa meramalkan cuaca. Dia bukan Ulrike yang bisa dengan tepat meramalkan kejadian yang ada. Tetapi, ada perasaan lain terhadap cuaca hari ini. Entah apa. Awan bergerak dengan manis, langit biru yang mendominasi, dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Semua tetap seperti biasa.

Ada yang aneh.

Bukan Conrart saja yang merasa begitu.

Gwendal von Voltaire terus-menerus memandang langit dari belakang meja kerja. Menafsirkan, apakah ada yang salah dengan hari ini? Mengapa ada perasaan tidak enak menghantui? Seperti, akan ada situasi yang mengejutkan. Lebih mengejutkan daripada menjadi kelinci percobaan oleh Anissina.

"Gwendal," suara yang tenang, namun, tetap terdengar tidak enak di telinga Gwendal. "Apakah ada sesuatu? Maksudku, bahkan aku yang bukan _mazoku _sejati bisa merasakannya."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengangguk.

Kotsuhizoku terbang mendekati Kastil Voltaire. Rangka bersayap tersebut mengetuk jendela besar yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan ruang kerja Gwendal. Tetapi, Gwendal memalingkan wajah, merasakan frustasi dan ketidaktahuan. Conrart yang mengerti langsung menghampiri Kotsuhizoku tersebut, mengambil segulung surat yang tergenggam erat di tangan rangka itu.

Conrart tersenyum, melayangkan rasa terima kasih. Setelah Kotsuhizoku pergi, Conrart menutup jendela, tidak membiarkan angin masuk lagi. Dia menyerahkan gulungan surat tersebut pada Gwendal yang diterima dengan setengah hati.

Walau Conrart tidak melihat isi surat tersebut, namun Conrart tahu darimana surat tersebut berasal. Segel surat yang dipakai tidak asing. Bentuk, warna, dan ukiran segel yang Conrart ketahui adalah segel surat dari Kuil Shinou. Tidak salah lagi, pendeta tertua di sana mengirimkannya untuk Gwendal—dan mungkin untuk dirinya juga.

Gwendal mengambil sebuah pisau. Pisau yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membuka segel surat. Dengan hati-hati, dia merobek segel surat. Satu per satu huruf yang berderet, membentuk kalimat, dan surat dia baca. Tidak ada satu pun yang terlewat, Gwendal membacanya semuanya dengan begitu hati-hati. Kelebihan dari seorang penasihat kerajaan.

"Ulrike meminta kita untuk datang ke Kuil Shinou."

"Begitu? Sepertinya masalah yang cukup genting, bila dikaitkan dengan peraturan pria dilarang masuk ke sana."

"Dia datang," ucap Gwendal, tidak mengindahkan pandangan dari surat yang dia genggam. "Ulrike merasakannya."

Tidak ada respon dari si pemuda berambut coklat. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang berimpit. Tetapi, roman wajah Conrart seakan menanyakan hal yang mengherankan. Keterkejutan tercetak jelas, terbaca oleh Gwendal. Bila Gwendal berada di posisi sang Adik, mungkin Gwendal juga akan memberikan respon defensif yang sama.

"Lebih baik kita ke sana seka—"

"—Yang Mulia Shinou berkata pada Ulrike, dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada _Yang Mulia_ di Bumi sana, hingga dia berumur 20 tahun. Umur legal di Bumi."

"Mengapa tidak kautanyakan langsung pada Yang Mulia Shinou nanti?" Gwendal menambahkan kerutan di antara kedua alisnya. "Lebih baik kaudiam sekarang. Kita segera berangkat ke Kuil Shinou."

Bukan karena derajat kakak lebih tinggi daripada adik. Nada bicara Gwendal, sedikit banyak menyadarkan Conrart bahwa, baru saja dia hampir kehilangan harga diri sebagai prajurit. Dia hampir memperlihatkan sisi lemah dan kekhawatiran yang berlebih. Sehingga, dia hampir menjelek-jelekkan Shinou, Raja Pertama serta penemu Shin Makoku.

_Dia _datang. _Sekarang_. Ke _sini_. Dia ada di _sini_. Ulrike merasakannya.

Mengapa harus sekarang?

Dulu, Ulrike pernah berbicara atas nama Shinou. Pendeta wanita mengatakan bahwa Shinou menginginkan Conrart. Conrart yang akan membawa jiwa seseorang ke Bumi. Jiwa yang Conrart sayangi. Jiwa putih nan suci, tidak ternoda. Jiwa itulah, yang nanti akan menjadi _Maou _yang baru. _Maou _yang paling berjaya.

Tetapi, sebelum umur legal di Bumi, Shinou berjanji dia tidak akan memanggil jiwa tersebut ke Shin Makoku. Umur legal di Bumi, tepatnya di Jepang adalah 20 tahun. Shinou juga berpikir bahwa, umur 20 adalah masa di mana kenaifan telah habis. Sehingga, Yuuri dinilai telah cukup dewasa untuk membedakan baik dan buruk, serta untung dan rugi.

Conrart pun bersedia. Jujur, dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan orang itudi masa depan. Tetapi, Conrart tahu batasan-batasan tertentu yang harus dia taati. Dia ingin bertemu Shibuya Yuuri, setelah anak itu berumur 20 tahun. Pemuda berambut coklat itu yakin, sekarang belum menginjak tahun ke duapuluh di Bumi. Ulrike selalu memantau keadaan waktu setelah jiwa Julia bereinkarnasi menjadi Yuuri. Memastikan waktu yang Shinou pilih memang sesuai bagi Yuuri.

Terakhir Conrart dengar, waktu baru berjalan enambelas kurang tahun di Bumi.

"Kau memikirkan Yang Mulia di Bumi?" tanya Gwendal. Yang lebih tua pandai mengendalikan emosi, Conrart tidak melihat ada keraguan dalam nada bicara Gwendal. Walau Conrart tahu, Gwendal saat ini, berpikir dan berperasaan sama dengannya.

"Begitu terlihatkah?" Conrart mengeratkan pegangan pada tali kudanya, berharap bisa menahan perasaan yang bergejolak.

"Conrart," kuda yang dikendalikan oleh Gwendal berhenti sesaat. Gestur tersebut membuat Conrart juga memberhentikan kudanya. "Bila kautetap seperti ini, dengan kata lain memperlihatkan kekhawatiran dan keraguan, serta kalah oleh emosi, kau akan kehilangan wibawa sebagai prajurit."

Gwendal kembali mengendalikan kudanya.

Conrart menatap sang Kakak dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak—seperti biasa. Conrart tahu benar, apa maksud dari sang Kakak. Mereka sudah pernah melewati hal semacam itu. Hal yang membuat mereka hampir kehilangan martabat sebagai prajurit.

Sejak saat itu, mereka mengusahakan diri agar tidak kalah oleh emosi.

Bukan berarti tidak beremosi—tetapi kalah oleh emosi. Dua hal yang mirip, tetapi berbeda bila ditelaah lebih jauh. Gwendal adalah contoh mutlak. Pemuda berambut gelap itu mempunyai emosi, terutama pada benda-benda lucu dan imut. Roman wajah Gwendal memang tidak menyiratkan ada suatu perasaan dalam dirinya. Dia pandai mengendalikan emosi. Conrart iri dengan karakter Gwendal yang seperti itu. Conrart memang pandai mengendalikan emosi, namun kalah bila dibandingkan dengan Gwendal. Sang Kakak jauh lebih pandai. Setidaknya, sang Kakak tidak pernah memperlihatkan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran, serta pola pikir yang berbelit-belit.

Sang Adik yakin, kakaknya juga dilanda kecemasan yang sama. Hanya saja, Gwendal tidak memperlihatkannya.

Mereka sama-sama takut terjadi sesuatu. Terutama, pada jiwa Julia di sana.

"Kami sudah menunggu kalian, Tuan Von Voltaire dan Tuan Weller."

Beberapa pendeta wanita telah menyambut kedatangan Gwendal dan Conrart. Para pendeta yang tidak asing wajahnya. Mereka memandu kedua kakak-beradik itu ke dalam Kuil Shinou, kuil yang seharusnya tidak memperbolehkan pria masuk. Pria boleh masuk bila ada izin dari pendeta wanita tertua—tetapi di satu sisi, termuda—Ulrike.

Akan tetapi, pasti ada hal tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi.

"Selamat datang, Tuan-tuan,"

Seorang gadis—anak kecil—berambut panjang itu tersenyum simpul. Ulrike menundukkan kepala dan segera bangkit lagi.

"Maaf memanggil kalian, tetapi…" Ulrike menutup kedua matanya—merasakan hawa yang tidak bisa dirasakan _mazoku_ biasa. "Saya hanya memberitahu bahwa… Yang Mulia Yuuri, telah datang ke dunia ini. Tanpa ada campur tangan Yang Mulia Shinou."

.

.

Bersambung


End file.
